Zählen Sie bis drei!
by Lothlorien93
Summary: Preußen/Ungarn/Österreich drabble. Übersetzung! Originale Geschichte: Reisuto - Zählen Sie bis drei! *Ungarisch* Geschrieben mit der Erlaubnis der Autorin. Beta: Susie Lupin. Hetalia besitze ich nicht.


**Übersetzung! **Originale Geschichte: **_Reisuto - Zählen Sie bis drei! _**(Ungarisch). Auffindbar: auf der Seite _Merengő Fanfiction_ (fanfic. hu /merengo /viewstory .php? sid= 72089), und _bloodyromantic_ (reisuto. blogspot. hu)  
Beta: _Susie Lupin_ (Vielen Dank!)

* * *

**Zählen Sie bis drei!**

Eins.  
Ich bin Ungarn. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich komme, und ich fürchte davor, wohin ich zuhalte. Ich war zweimal verliebt. Zwei Männer verließen mich. Einer von ihnen starb; man zerriss mich von dem anderen. Beide hat sich gelassen. Sie haben sich einfach gelassen, aus meinem Leben zu verschwinden.  
Seitdem liege ich auf dem Boden. Einiges Chaos schluchzt in meinen Ohren, Gitarren und die grausamen Melodien von der Deutschen Sprache. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich quäle. Kratzer sind auf meinem Oberarm, ich grabe die Nägel in meinen Fleisch. Ich schaue die durchnässte, rissige Decke.  
Eine Masche ist auf dem Strumpf heruntergelauft, Träne rieseln von meinen Augen, sammeln sich in Vergangenheit-Pfütze an, ich ringe nach Atem. Die Vergangenheit ist alles, was ich habe, keine Zukunft.  
Ich hätte zu Mann geboren sollen. Ich bin neugierig, ob sie hätte mich auch dann wollen. Ich lache auf. Gelächter im Moder. Es wäre interessant zu sehen. Die Illusion meiner Kraft ist jedenfalls mit mir. Verblühte Blumen, ungelesene Briefe, hindonnerte Hörer.  
Es interessiert mich nicht.  
Es interessiert mich nicht...

Zwei.  
Ich war Preußen. Früher wurde ich Mark Brandenburg genannt. Heute habe ich schon keinen Namen. Ich war niemals verliebt. Es gab eine Frau, die ich wollte. Und was ich wollte, kämpfte ich dafür. Und in diesem Blut, in diesem Schmutz, in dieser Sehnsucht – es ist kein Wunder, dass ich nicht das Wort „Liebe" benutzt habe, nicht wahr? Natürlich konnte sie nicht widerstehen, aber sie hat das niemals gestanden. Ich spürte ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, ich sah das gebrochene Licht in ihren Augen, die verhalteten Wörter hinter ihren Lippen. Und sie nahm die Hand eines anderes, ihre Finger miteinander geschnürrt, das Licht erstrahlen in ihren Augen, und sie flüsterte ihm verliebte Wörter. Sie wählte immer den leichten Weg. Sie log mich der Verdammnis, den anderen dem Himmel. Obwohl wir Menschen waren. Wenn noch so wunderbare – auch wenn noch so erbarmenswerte.  
Seitdem stehe ich hier, laufe auf und ab herum, und ich brauche ein bisschen Tabak verdammt. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Die Wunden auf dem Rücken, auf meinem ganzen Körper tun immer noch weh. Kratzer verunstalten meine schönen Züge, meine Haut ist aufgesprungen, das Fleisch, das Blut glitzert unter meine schneeweiße, weiche Haut rot auf, und manchmal blinken meine Knochen hervor. Ich zerreiße, zerreiße in einer ewiger Gegenwart.  
Ich habe es nicht bereut. Der Junge musste leben. Da haben wir's - statt mir.  
Lasst mich in Frieden.  
Lasst mich...

Drei.  
Ich bin Österreich. Provinz Noricum, Markgrafschaft, Herzogtum, Monarchie, Republik. Ich war einmal verliebt. Ich bin immer noch. Und ebensolch vergeblich. Ich sitze hier, bei dem Klavier. Von Taste zu Taste, schwarz-weiße Gedanken. Eine Vase steht auf dem Klavier mit Tulpen. Ihr Duft ist wie ihr, und es gibt Wiesenblumen überall im Zimmer. Ihr Duft ist hier mit mir, und wie ich Klavier spiele, höre ich ihre Stimme, ich mache meine Augen zu, und sie kommt in einer Melodie zu mir. Wenn ich meinen Arm erhebe, um sie umzuarmen, verfliegt sie.  
Ich schloss meine Träne zwischen Noten.  
Die Vergangenheit war Fehler, die Gegenwart ist Traum – ich glaube an die Zukunft.  
Ich hätte sie nie weggegangen lassen. Ich hätte sie nicht so grausam behandeln sollen, mit solcher kühlen, aristokratischen Zurückhaltung, als wenn sie mich nicht interessiert hätte. Sie war meine Frau, ich habe sie am Arm genommen, und habe sie herumführt als einen besonderen schönen Schmuck. Manchmal rebellierte sie gegen mich und ohrfeigte mich, manchmal kuschelte sie an mich – ich vermisse sie verrückt, aber ich, ich tölpelhafter Idiot, sitze nur hier, und plane was ich tun wird, und spreche auf's, und träume, aber ich richte mich nicht auf, nein, ich nicht.  
Aber ich gebe nicht auf.  
Ich gebe nicht auf...

* * *

R&R, bitte! Und wenn ihr Fehler bemerkt, dann schreibt mir bitte! (Meine Muttersprache ist Ungarisch.)


End file.
